


Angelic love

by Pallas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to his room but finds a certain angel in his on-suite shower, things get heated quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any gramatical or punctual errors, it will be reviewed soon by my editor xxxx hope you enjoy

Ecstatic as he walked walking through the bunker, he and Sammy had finally made up and he had treated himself to a nice slice of pie, he was at peace, deciding to return to his own little abode he continued on, looking satisfied as he went into his bedroom, smiling as he walked into the on-suite, only slowing as he heard the fall of water against the tiled floor of the shower.

 

As Dean looked on he could feel his heart skip a beat, he knew that this was bad, he could feel the urge to run being quelled by his urge to watch, Cas was there in the shower, naked and lathering his body in soap, he could feel his blood boil at the sight of him, he never knew that Cas was so toned, so shapely underneath his usual attire of a trench coach, looking down to himself he furrowed his brow as he realised he was getting aroused at the sight, looking back up he started to salivate at the thought of locking his lips around Cas' meat nestled in its mucky brown bush.

 

"Dean, you do know that if you wanted to so much you could always join me?" Castiel released in a low sombre tone, at the release of these words Dean froze looking over to Castiel with terror in his eyes, looking back to meet his gaze Castiel just smiled as he said "well, will you join me?" he asked again this time letting his lust known as his voice filled with desire, not wanting to wait he hastily started to remove his trousers as he gazed on in awe at what he knew was about to happen, finally pulling his trousers off he quickly moved to his shirt, ripping the buttons off as he went before walking closer to Cas, walking behind him he leaned forward as he felt his arousal tighten in his boxers, whispering in the angels ear "I'm still wearing my boxers, maybe you could solve that problem" no sooner had the words left his mouth had Castiel turned around, pushing Dean against the wall, he slithered his wet hands down the now near naked Dean reaching his boxers he slowly palmed at the still growing erection earning a low moan from Dean before placing his fingers under the hem, pushing his hand inside the constricting item of clothing, grabbing hold of the now fully hard member he squeezed hard, earning him a gasp of pleasure from Dean at the sudden feeling.

 

Slowly moving his hand up and down Dean's shaft, Castiel smiled as he pushed his lips to Dean's, savouring in the taste of his sweet taste as he gained entrance to his mouth, exploring the now open passage that was available to him.

 

Pulling off dean Castiel grinned as he quickly ripped off the now wet boxers constricting deans engorged arousal, "God, Castiel, I thought you weren't going to get around to that" dean let out with a moan as his organ twitched as it was released and Dean Moaned in ecstasy as Castiel continued to handle it with delicate yet furious hands, pulling off of him he moaned as Castiel pushed him to his knees, exposing his own very hard member to Deans eye level.

Dean gulped at the sight of the angels now fully engorged member, it was by far bigger than his own and thicker, despite how much the lust built up within him he feared the behemoth before him, lust taking over he slowly wrapped his hands around them, smiling as he earned himself a moan from the angel in front, testing he licked at the head, causing a shudder from the seraph, he knew this was all or nothing. Looking on in awe he slowly wrapped his lips around Cas's hard member, smiling at the feeling of lust that engulfed him as he continued his way, inching himself further down the angels cock as he put his non-existing gag reflex to use as he attempted to deep throat the enormous cock that was already half way down.

 

Looking on Castiel moaned as he realised that Dean had no gag reflex, bucking his hips he slowly moved his hands down to twirl in Dean's hair, and then he felt it, Dean had took Castiel into his throat he could feel it constrict his growing orgasm even more. Grabbing Dean by the hair, Castiel slowly started to thrust, holding deans head in place, occasionally moving it to meet his thrusts. Going deeper and deeper he released a loud moan as he looked down to see that dean had swallowed every last bit of his cock, Castiel was completely inside of him, with Dean's cute little nose nestled in his bush, he smiled at the realization as he continued to thrust.

 

As he grew closer he moaned out loud, pulling out just enough that as he reached his orgasm, his seed coated the walls of Dean's mouth, "Oh Dean, that was amazing" he said gruffly barley recovered from his orgasm, pushing himself down to meet Dean he smiled as his gaze caught that of the green eyed masterpiece that had just swallowed is seed.

 

"Dean I think its time I repayed the favour, don't you?" He said in a low sultry tone as he pushed Dean to his feet before once again taking his dick in his hand, looking at the member he quizzed himself, despite looking at Dean with lust for all this time he still never understood how such a piece of art could only be of average penile size. Pushing those thoughts aside he looked on at the member before slowly twirling his tongue over the circumcised head, making note to tease the slit as much as possible, he knew that to humans foreplay was just as important as the orgasm itself. Wrapping his lips around the head he smiled as he earned himself a groan form the elder brother as he continued to twirl his tongue around the sensitive head.

Hearing the moans of pleasure escape Dean's mouth Cas took no time in swallowing him whole, moaning at the feeling of Dean inside his mouth. Bucking his hips Dean let out a loud shout at the feeling of pleasure that coursed through his every fibre of being pushing forward he grabbed hold of Castiel's head, quickly pushing him up and down along his shaft as he inched closer to his climax.

 

Closing in on Dean's dick Castiel swallowed it to the base, swallowing around the member as his mouth constricted bringing him closer to his release, Castiel slowly pulled off, making sure to drag his top teeth over the sensitive member as he went by earning a loud "CAS" from dean as he shot his load in his mouth.

 

Smiling Cas swallowed the seed that now coated his mouth as he smiled, standing up he whispered into Dean's ear "tomorrow we will have some more fun, if you want that is" before grabbing a towel and walking away.

 


End file.
